Bet You Didn't Know
by hermionesrose
Summary: Ever wonder what has become of the Weasleys, Malfoys, Lupins, and such what of their offspring? Many think that they know the truth, few can say they heard it from the source. Stick with me kid and I'll tell you all their dirty little secrets. Drabble Series, all the chapters and charters will be related. HP/GW, RW/SM, and many others. Take a chance, kid I promise it'll be worth it
1. Hermione

**_Hello! Thanks so much for giving this story a shot :) Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and I can never hope to take credit for anything so brilliant. I do not always sail under cannon flags, most of the pairings in this story will be cannon with the exception of Ron and Hermione. While I love both characters individually I just can't see them together in my AU. I ship Hermione/Fred, because in my AU he lives! If you've lasted through this authors note, I thank you, and beg of you to please read and enjoy! This is my first work ever and with the plot bunnies in my head I want to turn some of the list into short stories to better explain them. Critiques, questions, and whatever else you'd like are always welcome. _**

Ten Facts About Hermione Granger

1. She really wasn't born to study like many assume, it just became a habit. She never had friends growing up in elementary school.

2. She always felt like the odd one out from her friends and her housemates. Between not playing or having the inclination to discuss quidditch and not being obsessed with fashion and make up, she felt very much left out of many things. She clung to her books instead, it was comfortable.

3. She had a crush on Harry in 3rd year and Ron in 4th and then again 6th year, she thought for sure they were meant to be, and she couldn't be more thankful that she was wrong. She likes to laugh about it now.

4. She is fiercely loyal and protective of the friends she made, she would do anything for them.

5. Ginny was her first real best friend, meaning that as much as she loves Harry and Ron, they never really let her talk about herself, she was always more mothering them than anything else. Ginny taught her how to embrace life, and she helped Ginny become a bit more calm and level headed.

6. She really does enjoy watching quidditch, she may not like having discussions about it, but she has a lot of respect for the players that move so gracefully and effortlessly around the pitch.

7. She was always a bit ashamed that she couldn't fly a broom, growing up as a muggle child she had perceived a witch to be with a cauldron and broomstick and master of both. She just wished she had had the courage to ask someone for help learning how to fly.

8. She considers her children to be the greatest things she's ever done, saving the world might be what people consider her famous for, they'll remember her as 'the brightest witch of her age', or 'Harry Potter's brainy best friend', but she knows her children are her greatest accomplishments. They all are brilliant, albeit scary brilliant at times, but she wouldn't trade them for the world. She knows without a doubt the greatest title she posses is mum.

9. She's overjoyed that Rose didn't turn into Hermione Granger 2.0 like everyone thought she would. Her daughter is a genius, make no mistake, but she is her own independent young woman, and Hermione couldn't be more grateful. Although she could do without the constant owls from irate Hogwarts professors saying Rose has detention, yet again.

10. She was more shocked than anyone to realize she had fallen in love with one of Hogwarts most infamous pranksters, after the war he always knew how to make her laugh and bring her out of her dark thoughts, and help her conquer the nightmares that still haunt her. She loves her husband more than anyone in the world, opposites do attract after all.


	2. Ginny

Ten facts about Ginny Weasley

1. She loves all her brothers, but she always had a soft spot for Ron. He was always there for her growing up.

2. She had her heart broken and has never truly gotten over the resentment.

3. She was terrified that everyone would hate her after the Chamber incident.

4. She still has nightmares about Tom Riddle. She never told a soul, save for Draco Malfoy.

5. Her children complete her. She loves the fact that only James became a Gryffindor. She's proud that Albus became a Slytherin, and her little Lily a Hufflepuff. She often jokes that they should have had another child to complete the houses. It has nothing to do with wanting house unity, but the pride that comes with knowing you raised three independent thinkers, who will not conform to the mold that family traditions and society has laid out for them.

6. She never pushed her children to play quidditch, she knew Lily was scared of flying before Lily realized it, and she never wanted to put the pressure of living up to her and Harry's accomplishments onto her children, society was trying to to that to them already. She always supported them in all their endeavors, no matter how big or how small.

7. She does love her husband. Fiercely. He saved her from the wreck she was becoming.

8. She always goes to Hermione for advise, she is her best friend after all. She couldn't stop smiling when she learned Hermione was going to become her official sister, she knew they would end up together. Fred, after all, noticed Hermione when nobody else seemed to.

9. She tries not to have favorites when it comes to her nieces and nephews, but she has always considered Rose one of her own, she reminds her too much of herself not to.

10. Her mother is her hero, she fought the bitch and won. She knows the love of a mother runs deep and she could not be more grateful.


	3. Rose

Ten Facts about Rose Weasley

1. She hates her red hair. It is not the Weasley carrot red that most of her family sports, nor is is the darker Prewitt-auburn red that her father and brothers have, it's a red that doesn't quite know whether it is many shades of red or if it wants her to look like her head is on fire,because of the unfortunate color mostly everyone started calling her 'Red' never Rose. When she turned thirteen she started dying it brown with a muggle product her grandmother Granger bought for her.

2. She secretly wishes she had buckled down enough to become a prefect, she always felt she let her mum down in someway when she was the only Granger-Weasley sibling not to be one.

3. She hates her name, all her brothers have relatively normal names and she can't understand why her parents thought Nymphadora Roselie was an appropriate choice for their only daughter.

4. She would rather have been playing quidditch with the boys, or wrestling in the mud, than play the many girly games that her girl cousins would partake in, because of this she never really got along with her cousin Violet, the epitome of a girly girl.

5. She is exceptionally close to most of her cousins, Freddie and Roxy are practically her siblings, although she always considered Dom her best friend more than her cousin.

6. She never had a crush on Lysander Scamander, despite what the majority believes, they were just very close growing up. She did however think that they'd get married eventually because of all the whispers she heard.

7. She is a daddy's girl through and true, but her mother is her hero.

8. She started wearing make up and dressing more like a girl to impress Scorpius in 4th year. Scorpius gave her a key necklace for her birthday that year. She wishes she could hate the stupid thing, and the gifter for that matter.

9. She is extremely close to her Aunt Ginny, she often wonders why she never was very close to her Uncle Harry.

10. When she was 10 her older brothers sent her a toilette seat from Hogwarts, her dad and Uncle George couldn't stop laughing for days.


	4. Lily Luna

Ten Facts about Lily Luna Potter

1. She is terrified of heights, you would think flying was in her blood, but she can't stand to think of touching a broom without almost hyperventilating.

2. She hates that she looks so much like her father, she stopped wearing glasses to try and stop the caparison.

3. Her dad is the bravest man she knows, not because he saved the Wizarding world, but because he would always check for monsters under her bed every night before she fell asleep.

4. She's glad she was sorted into Hufflepuff. She finally found people who she could be just Lily with. Not a Potter, not a Weasley, nothing more than simply Lily.

5. Hugo has been her best friend since birth, she came into this world a whole twenty-four hours after him, and they have been together ever since, her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Fred are her second set of parents.

6. She always wished Rose really was her sister, Rose always protected her. When she was six James and Violet would tease her about her glasses, freckles, and pig tails. One time she ran outside crying, nobody thought to check on her until Rose came down from flying, Rose never asked what happened just held her and brushed her hair unit she stopped sobbing. The next day James had a black eye and Violet's hair was mysteriously green for the remainder of their week at the Burrow.

7. She's had a crush on Lorcan Scamander since she was 8.

8. She has tea with Narcissa Malfoy once a week during the summer to swap gossip. She met her after she went with Albus to go pick up Scorpius during the summer of the boys' first year, and the bond between her and the Malfoy matriarch was instantaneous, she quickly became the second grandmother Lily never had.

9. She thinks her Uncles Fred and George are genius'. She has often questioned their sanity and that of their offspring, but she thinks they're brilliant none the less.

10. She blames Victorie that she hardly sees Teddy anymore, when Victorie ran off the day of their wedding, Lily swears she saw the moment Teddy's heart broke.


	5. Narcissa

Ten Facts about Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

1. Growing up, she never thought she'd be without either of her sisters.

2. She lost most respect for her parents the moment that they disowned her sister for marrying the muggleborn Tonks boy. Not even trying to bring one of their precious daughters back because she was, in Narcissa's eyes, still a noble Black.

3. When Dromeda didn't try to contact her after she married, Narcissa began to question blood supremacy for the first time in her life. When Sirius left, not four years later, she was almost positive that the pureblood beliefs were wrong.

4. She loves Lucius. He's the reason she didn't follow after her sister and cousin. Lucius never knew she even had an idea to run away, nobody did, she appeared to be, after all, the perfect pureblood socialite.

5. She always wanted more children, but the doctor told her she was lucky to have had Draco at all; she loves her son all the more for it. Her miracle baby.

6. She wrote a letter for each milestone in her sons young life, over 50 in total, to Andromeda over the decades they were apart. She never sent one.

7. She is an accomplished Occlumens. No one ever knew how much she truly hated the Dark Lord, and what he was turing her husband into. Had turned Bella into.

8. She 'adopted' Albus and Lily Potter as her honorary grandchildren. She had hoped that Scorpius might take a liking to to littlest Potter, fervently hoping he wouldn't mess it up like his father before him. Though when Lily told her of Scorpius' infamous squabbles with her cousin Rose, she knew that another Weasley girl had already stolen her grandson's heart. She whole heartily approved of the little spitfire.

9. She never quiet forgave her daughter-in-law for ruining what was, in Narcissa's opinion, the best thing to ever happen to Draco, except for his sons of course.

10. She is forever grateful that Andromeda gave her a chance to be part of her life again. She missed her sister terribly.


	6. Al Potter

Ten Facts about Albus Potter

1. He's oddly proud to be the spitting image of Harry Potter-sans the glasses- because he has respect wherever he goes.

2. The only reason he was so upset about James teasing him about being sorted was because he thought he would be letting down his father in some way.

3. He was secretly relieved that the sorting hat placed him in Slytherin in the end. He may look like a carbon copy of Harry Potter, but now he really could make a name for himself away from his parents legacies, away from his older brother, and the Weasley brood, he was the Slytherin Potter now.

4. He always thought Scorpius acted more like a lion than a snake. It was one reason why they became best mates. After the sorting ceremony in their first year, a couple of the older Slytherin boys cornered him in their common room, determined to beat up the "Potter brat" and show him who was boss around the dungeons. Scorpius came up and told them to "Bloody bugger off and pick on someone your own size, or to be more accurate your own species, Nott". They both got their arses handed to them that night, but they have always had each others back since that night.

5. He became the 'black sheep' of the Weasley family after starting Hogwarts and he couldn't be more proud.

6. He's been in love with Ally Longbottom since they were kids. They had always been rather close, being the only two children their ages to have a more reserved temperament during Weasley gatherings, but after she told him that she fancied James, when they were 12, Al started avoiding the pretty Hufflepuff until it became a habit, and she started to loath him. He doesn't regret it.

7. Rose has always been his favorite girl cousin, she never acted like a girl, and she always put James in his place. He started the betting pool on when Rose and Scorp would get together, he had always rutted for them, they were perfect for each other.

8. He's been dating the same girl since he was fifteen, Amy Finnigan, a pretty Gryffindor in his year. Everyone seems to approve, even his best mates don't give him too much bother about her, she fit into their dynamics well. It is a shame however that Lily and Rose seem to detest their relationship.

9. His best mates became known as the "New Marauders", he liked to think that he filled James Potters I shoes. Scorpius Malfoy, Lysander Scamander and Blaise Zabini II, the Slytherin boys in his year, started pulling pranks on the rest of the school the second quarter of their fist year. He spread the name around school in his second year to try and piss off James, it worked.

10. He was never over protective of Lily. She was the smart one, he trusted her to make the right choices. When her first boyfriend cheated on her, it was a shock to everyone when calm and collected Al Potter, went on a rampage and beat the bloke bloody. Three months detention he got for it, worth every second.


	7. James

Ten Facts about James Sirius Potter

1. He'd always been bollocks when it came to girls. In his fourth year he finally put aside his pride long enough to seek out his cousin Dominique for help. He became quite the ladies man with her advice. Dom swears she created a monster.

2. Quidditch is his passion, he would be nothing without it. Literally. He eats, breathes, and dreams about the bloody sport. If he doesn't get signed on to a team he doesn't know what he'll do with his life.

3. His best friend is his cousin Freddie, they've been playing jokes on their other cousins since they could walk.

4. He is very close to both Violet and Ross, he knows it is because he practically grew up at his Uncle Ron's house, he's like another father.

5. He was secretly disappointed when Al became a Slytherin. He didn't think he would, after all James was only teasing, he had always assumed that Al would become a Gryffindor, and they would finally have a common ground to bond over.

6. He'd never got on with Rose, but he respected her. Unlike his other cousins and siblings, if he pissed off Rose in some way she would not run off to tattle or burst into tears like the others would, she would get him back, and it was almost always gruesome, she gave as good as she got, if not better, loathe as James is to admit it. And she has a mean right hook.

7. Teddy was his idol. If Teddy did it James had to too. When he stopped coming over after the whole Victorie fiasco, James never really forgave him for the abandonment.

8. He broke Scorpius' nose in his 7th year, nobody knew he did it because Malfoy never told.

9. He had never seen Rose cry before, not even when she broke her arm playing quidditch at the Burrow when she was seven. He found her in an empty corridor after sneaking back from the kitchens one night during his 7th year, normally he would've just left her be, but she looked too broken and forlorn for James to ignore her, James has never stopped being protective of her to this day.

10. His biggest regret involved too much fire whisky and Amy Finnigan on his graduation night, he hasn't forgiven himself, and never expects Albus to.


	8. Scorpius

Ten Facts about Scorpius Malfoy

1. He's not the Malfoy heir, and he couldn't care less. He's always been his fathers favorite anyway.

2. He never really got along with his grandfather Lucius. He thinks it's because he was never "Malfoy enough" for him. His grandmother Narcissa, however, is his favorite person in his family, she's always spoiled him rotten.

3. He's not ashamed that his family fled the war. He finds that the fact that family meant more to them than a blood war is something to be proud of.

4. His cousin, Rupert Greengrass is actually the half brother of Blaise II, complicated and messy as it is he can't seem to resent his Uncle Blaise for not marrying his Aunt Daphne, he wouldn't want to be shackled to the bint either.

5. He has three best mates, Al (his first best mate, his confidant), Blaise (the bugger he grew up with, and therefore cannot get rid of), and Lysander (his wingman). He never saw the need to make more friends, he's always considered others merely acquaintances.

6. He studies, so that he can beat all the stuffy brainiacs in his year, just so he can see their sour faces at the end of term. He hates the fact that Rose doesn't seem to have to study and is still easily in the top precent group, although he loves to rub it in certain pricks faces from time to time.

7. He has a 6 year old brother whom he adores, although he always wanted a sister, through the years Lily has filled that slot nicely.

8. After his stay at the Burrow, the summer before his fifth year, he hated Lysander for most of their 5th year after hearing stories of how close he and Rose and Albus were while they were growing up.

9. He first noticed Rose when she stood up for Al when his brother James came to antagonize him the second day of their first year. The fact that tomboyish-Rose was a far cry from the normally polished girls he grew up with intrigued him.

10. He was disappointed when James only broke his nose in 6th year. He had broken her heart. He deserved to be a bloody pulp.

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of the recognizable characters, places, or things that have been mentioned in these chapters so far! If I did I would not be turning prematurely grey with worrying about how to pay for college.**

**Okay I usually don't ask for reviews (reverse psychology lol) but I am asking for y'alls input please! First what do you think so far? Second are there any characters you would want to see their 10 things? And finally if I took these plot bunnies and ran with them would you prefer it in novellas type of stories where it all eventually leads up and ties into each other, or short stories just getting more in depth with a few random points from each character? (For example like how Scorpius broke Rose's heart, or how Fred didn't die and he and Hermione came to be in my AU) Please let me know! Thank you! **

**XOXO**

**hermionesrose :D**


End file.
